


🚙特♂殊♂治♂疗🚙（下）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	🚙特♂殊♂治♂疗🚙（下）

　　“敬亭……”魏大勋坐在白敬亭的身上晃动腰肢，大腿内侧的嫩肉温度滚烫，紧贴着白敬亭的大腿根，Alpha的体毛磨得那嫩肉微微刺痛发红，看着让人忍不住更过分地欺负。Omega湿滑的小穴连接着Alpha张牙舞爪的性器上上下下地吞吐，温暖的甬道紧紧地包裹住白敬亭高涨的性器，内里的柔软卖力地吸吮讨好欣赏美景的Alpha。  
　　白敬亭仰躺着看魏大勋，一秒也不想错过，那人的眼角被强烈的性欲熏红，饱满的嘴唇泛着水光，嘴巴难耐地微张，口腔里粉嫩的小舌若隐若现地勾引，连整齐洁白的牙齿都能挑起白敬亭的性欲。  
　　白敬亭的手不老实地顺着魏大勋体毛稀疏的大腿往上，指尖点过丰裕的翘臀，用了些劲在白嫩的软肉上拧出一块块红痕。简单地肆虐过后，双手接着向上，挑逗地划过漂亮的腰线，游走到肉感的胸前。  
　　兴许是Omega的体质使然，魏大勋全身各处都是恰到好处的肌肉线条，唯独这胸怎么也练不出棱角，软嫩得羞人。此时这恼人的部位正吸引着Alpha的注意力，亚洲人浅褐的乳尖高高挺立，连空气的流动都是刺激。  
　　白敬亭坏心眼地冲诱人的乳头吹了口气，大手紧接着就攀上了敏感的位置，像揉女人丰满的乳房一样大力捏揉魏大勋饱满的胸，胸口当下就红了一片。白敬亭扯着嘴角，坏心思越来越重，修剪整齐的指甲毫不怜香惜玉地掐上乳头，与此同时腰下用力，性器狠狠地贯穿到最深处，直接顶进了生殖腔，欺负得魏大勋软了腿，好看的手微颤着撑在白敬亭的胸膛，大张着嘴达到了高潮。  
　　Alpha却还不想轻易放过可怜的Omega，手指伸到对方的口腔中搅和，食指和中指夹住灵活的舌头轻轻往外拽，咽不下去的津液顺着白敬亭荧幕前拿着话筒的手流下去。  
　　“小骚货”白敬亭心知这看似正经的小医生对疼痛和被支配喜欢得紧，刻意说些侮辱人的话。果然那人含糊不清地呻吟，收缩个不停的小穴又紧紧夹了一下。  
　　Alpha大发慈悲地放过Omega的舌头，用力握住对方的窄腰正准备翻身反客为主，谁知那不知羞耻的医生竟然伸长手臂温柔地抚摸白敬亭的脸颊，眼神纯情身下却夹着后穴发骚，生殖腔用力吸吮着浪言浪语：“老公操到我怀孕好不好……”  
　　带着情潮撒娇的嗓音直击在白敬亭的兴奋点，Alpha盯着那人稚童般的眼神竟就这么射了出来。  
　　  
　　靠。  
　　白敬亭睁开眼睛，下身不自然的黏腻告诉他发生了什么，这种感觉很是陌生，毕竟他性冷淡有段时间了。  
　　羞耻愧疚的情绪是没有的，渴了许久的Alpha满脑子只想着这梦里都这么勾人的小妖精，迫不及待地想去找本人验证一下梦是否属实。  
　　白敬亭发觉自己真的是对这人上了瘾，对别人即使再好看也提不起性趣，可对上魏大勋却像个没尝过禁果的雏儿一样头脑发热。  
　　自从上次跟那性感的医生深入交流过后，Omega水光潋滟的眉眼就没真正从白敬亭的脑海里出去过。艺人的日程排得很满，他忍了几天还不忘给对方发消息，说明自己一定会负责但是这几天太忙了的情况。可那魏大勋连个回复甚至讨伐都没有，被人标记了竟然半个字儿都不说。  
　　白敬亭觉得自己忍到头了，这几天本来性冷淡的人就跟色情狂似的，一闲下来就是那日和魏大勋的云雨，光回忆着那人的叫床都能硬得不行，大明星顾不上疲累一下综艺就直奔医生的工作地点。  
　　到的时候正赶上那人下班出门，白敬亭在门口拦住魏大勋：“魏医生，我想跟你聊聊我的病和……上次的事儿”  
　　魏大勋一眼就认出了那裹得只露出个眼睛的人，更何况自己被对方标记了，现在对白敬亭那股子木屑味格外敏感，老远就能闻到。他有些头痛地看着对方，有些路人朝他们投来奇怪的目光，毕竟天还没完全凉，很少有人会裹得这么严实。  
　　“诊所关门了，去我家吧”大明星不方便去公共场所，何况谈的是私密的事情，家里是最好的选择，反正都被这人标记过了，在坏也坏不到哪去。  
　　魏大勋那天自然是第一时间吃了药的，本来是想尽快去医院消除标记，但这几天一直很忙抽不出空。后来又觉得被标记也不一定是个坏事儿，平时会免去不少麻烦，他不讨厌白敬亭，还考虑着能不能说服对方，两人签个协议，平时互不打扰，发情期的时候帮自己度过。可理智告诉魏大勋，那大明星不可能同意，对白敬亭来说一旦这事儿曝光了就是职业生涯的止步。  
　　所以他索性也不跟白敬亭提这事儿，对白敬亭发来的颇为官方的微信消息也不抱希望，决定忙完这段就给标记去了。白敬亭有这么个病也不容易，他作为医生更是得尽早划清界限，别让人误会自己死缠烂打心怀不轨。  
　　  
　　白敬亭全程跟在魏大勋的身后，仗着前面的人看不到，眼睛就粘在Omega的窄腰翘臀上没移开过，那人一回头他就自然地把眼神移开，可以说是很对得起影帝的称号了。  
　　他光看着这人就硬了，那人带着自己味道的信息素透过许久没换的屏蔽贴隐隐传过来，白敬亭直觉得上头，恨不得立刻就给人原地办了。  
　　好容易挨到进了家门，魏大勋竟然还把他安置在沙发上问些冠冕堂皇的治疗问题，他实在没那心思，灵机一动装着有些热的样子开口：“有水吗？我有些渴”  
　　魏大勋这才发现自己竟紧张得连杯水都没给人招待，平缓了一下心跳，抱歉地笑：“不好意思，我给你拿”  
　　白敬亭目送Omega进了厨房，努力回忆着上次被下药的感觉，拿出全部演技模仿。  
　　“我不爱喝热水，家里只有冰箱里冰的茶饮料”魏大勋弯腰递饮料，随手解开的衬衫领口随着地心引力向下，Omega的乳沟就这么暴露在白敬亭的视线里，仔细看的话还能看到白敬亭上次留下的牙印。  
　　燥热的血顶到脑门，白敬亭觉得自己不用演了，只肖这一眼就比药劲儿还猛。  
　　“我……”白敬亭压抑着立刻把人扒光的冲动继续演戏，放出高亢的信息素在房间肆虐，“对、对不起……”  
　　“嗯？”魏大勋不知道这人在道什么歉，忽然后颈一涨，他下意识地吸鼻子，浓浓的木屑香味窜进鼻子。  
　　手里的饮料“嘭”地摔在地上一声闷响，魏大勋震惊地看白敬亭：“别告诉我你又被人下药了？！”  
　　“好像是，看来以后在片场真的不能随便喝东西了”白敬亭拧着眉头，手悄悄地扣住魏大勋的后腰，眼神渴求又压抑，“魏医生……”  
　　魏大勋脑袋“嗡”地一声，在Alpha的信息素攻势下好容易稳住了脚，却败给了委屈的狗狗眼。  
　　反正都被标记过了——  
　　“你……你记得戴套”  
　　  
　　尾音刚落下，白敬亭就迫不期待地抱起魏大勋，Omega也不扭捏，顺着Alpha的动作盘住对方的腰架在对方身上低头吻住了白敬亭。白敬亭一手环住魏大勋的臀一手从衣服下摆伸进去抚对方光洁的背，托住臀瓣的大手色情地揉捏，捏得魏大勋从嘴里漏出一声轻哼。  
　　两人湿滑的舌头谁也不退步，纠缠着挑逗，最后魏大勋还是败在了白敬亭嚣张的信息素下。他被白敬亭压在客厅的茶几上，桌上的东西都被Alpha粗鲁地一把挥到地上，蝴蝶骨在坚硬的桌面磕了一下，冰凉的触感激得魏大勋一颤。  
　　完、完了。  
　　魏大勋忽然想起来刚收到的快递盒子还放在桌子上，连忙往地上看，白敬亭显然早就注意到了地上的东西，玩味地勾起了嘴角。  
　　各种各样的性玩具滚落到地上，白敬亭捡起大红色的绳子在心理医生害怕又兴奋的眼神里缠上了对方的身体。  
　　“没想到魏医生玩得这么花”白敬亭哪还有刚刚可怜兮兮的样子，粗暴地把欲拒还迎的Omega按在桌面上，三下五除二给人扒光，扯坏的扣子掉了一地。  
　　他照着喜好给人绑了起来，手法不似那些男优熟练，却粗野得让魏大勋头脑发昏。修长的脖子被紧紧缚住，呼吸被阻碍却不至于憋坏，鲜红的绳子在胸前交叉突出两朵软肉，胡乱在性器根部缠了几圈，甚至不整齐得有几圈缠到了脆弱的卵蛋上，最后在早已泥泞不堪的后穴打了两个结。  
　　白敬亭满意地欣赏自己的作品，手上用劲儿捏魏大勋的下巴让人合不上嘴，拎起口球塞到魏大勋的嘴里在脑后打结，语气温柔得与动作截然相反：“魏医生真是不负盛名，见你一面就治好了我的病”  
　　“多亏了你的……特、殊、治、疗，我好多了”白敬亭撕咬Omega肿胀的腺体，言语间满是不怀好意，“以后还得靠医生多多关照”  
　　随着话音是手铐落锁的声音，绳子绑在手铐上，有限的长度让人的双臂只能向后，魏大勋被彻底限制了自由，听到白敬亭挑逗的话后穴又涌出几股液体淌在桌面沿着桌边滴落在地上。他轻轻动了动手臂却被绳子牵制住，上身扭出好看的弧度。  
　　“你私下一定没少自己玩吧，小骚货”白敬亭终于说出了那句梦呓，毫不客气地挑出最粗大的震动棒，塞进魏大勋的后穴再用绳子抵住。  
　　饥渴的小穴并不困难地接纳了玩具，假阳具上的颗粒刮蹭在体内脆弱柔软的嫩肉，自己玩和被别人按着插入完全是不同的感受，魏大勋爽得头发根都竖起来了，扬着脖子磕磕绊绊地呻吟：“唔、嗯……”  
　　无法吞咽的津液从脸颊上往两边流下去，魏大勋下巴发酸，羞耻感更甚，随着白敬亭打开震动棒开关，他忘我地扭动身子，被填满的后穴满足极了，他甚至抬起腰身向下，把震动棒往身体深处压。  
　　Omega肤色白皙，鲜红的麻绳在身上交缠十分妖冶，细瘦的腰顺着本能大幅扭动，含糊地喊：“白、白敬亭……”  
　　颇有种讨好的意味。  
　　白敬亭兴奋地舔嘴唇，觉得对方这副浪样漂亮极了，三两下把自己身上的衣物除干净，下身早就硬得发痛，甚至滴了几滴水。  
　　魏大勋的每一次动作，粗糙的麻绳都会摩擦敏感的性器，他清楚地意识到自己正被图谋不轨的Alpha视奸，更加兴奋地舞动腰肢，双腿大大张开任人欣赏自己蠕动的小穴。他抬起绑着红绳的脚踩在白敬亭高昂的性器上按压，Alpha压抑地吸了口气。  
　　调皮的Omega刚刚得逞就迎来了高潮，叫着白敬亭的名字射了出来，身前分量也不轻的性器在空中高高立起，乳白的浊液射在他自己的胸膛，后穴收缩着吸吮最大功率摆动的震动棒，房间里瞬间炸开浓浓的麝香和乌龙茶的味道。  
　　太性感了。  
　　白敬亭盯着魏大勋脆弱的下颌线，甚至觉得自己的鼻子发热。  
　　他野兽一般把Omega扯到身前，把绳子拨开，一下子把湿漉漉的玩具拔出来，工作着的震动棒大幅度地摇摆，白敬亭连开关都没心思关，东西一扔就提枪上阵，狠狠插进魏大勋的体内。  
　　“唔！”魏大勋哪还记得戴套的规矩，主动用唯一能活动的双腿盘住白敬亭的腰身。  
　　白敬亭解开口球，魏大勋立刻浪叫出声，甬道蠕动着冲侵犯他的性器谄媚。Alpha暗骂“妖精”，下身还相连着就把人抱起来走向他一进门就盯上的落地窗。  
　　小资的心理医生偏爱落地窗的风景，万万没想到这落地窗有一天还能成为催情的工具。他被放下转了个个，上身贴着玻璃撅起屁股，后穴没空虚几秒就又被插入。  
　　窗外灯火通明车水马龙，被人一览无余的恐惧让偏爱sm的Omega兴奋不已，前后都淌着水儿，性器顶端的液体在玻璃上画出荒诞的图案，呼吸间的热气喷在冰冷的玻璃上泛起雾气，肿胀的乳头贴住玻璃磨蹭。  
　　白敬亭扯住魏大勋脖子上的麻绳，本就呼吸不畅的人更是呼吸困难，憋得大张着嘴，身后也夹得更紧。Alpha控制着手上的力道，下身粗暴地碰撞，狠狠顶进魏大勋早已柔软搔痒的生殖腔，更加紧致的软肉包裹着敏感的龟头，白敬亭爽得直抽气，尖牙流连在魏大勋后颈的腺体，闲下来的手伸到前面去玩弄Omega的双球，呼吸困难和全身各处的刺激让魏大勋失神地尖叫，过多的快感充斥着魏大勋的大脑，他达到了前所未有的高潮。  
　　生殖腔卖力地收缩吸吮，白敬亭松开勾着绳子的手，掐住魏大勋塌下去的腰脑子一热往里顶弄，却在最后关头想起那人湿漉漉的无辜眼神，退出了生殖腔，在颤抖的甬道里射了出来。  
　　吃药太伤身了，他舍不得。  
　　  
　　魏大勋的腿早就软得支撑不住身子，白敬亭一退出就顺着玻璃滑下去，Alpha连忙长臂一伸从前面揽住对方的腰身，解开绳子和手铐想抱人去清洗。  
　　“太累了……不洗了，我要睡觉”Omega转过身子顺着本能撒娇地抱住Alpha，光滑的侧脸在白敬亭的耳边磨蹭。  
　　“但是……”  
　　“反正又不会怀孕……”累极了的人闭着眼睛声音虚浮，显然已经一只脚踏进了梦乡。  
　　白敬亭叹了口气，简单给人擦了一下就抱着魏大勋走进卧室，照着柔软的脸蛋狠狠亲了一大口才舍得睡觉。闭眼忽然意识到这人漂亮的小屁股正含着自己的东西，下身又不受控制地兴奋起来，他连忙闭眼数羊，以防真的被当成色情狂。  
　　  
　　  
　　魏大勋醒得比白敬亭晚，有通告的人早早地就离开，留下龙飞凤舞的纸条。  
　　“有通告，先走了”  
　　魏大勋翻了个白眼，暗骂这人提上裤子不认人，他又不傻，自然是知道这人昨晚压根就没被下药。  
　　他抿了口压在纸条上的热牛奶，还没凉透有些温度，昨天被弄得乱七八糟的客厅已经被收拾好了，魏大勋勾了勾嘴角，习惯性地瞥了眼纸条背面，却久久没能移开眼。  
　　“我喜欢你，和我在一起吧”  
　　腿还发软的Omega放下杯子急慌慌地奔到卧室抓起手机给罪魁祸首打电话。  
　　“醒了？”电话那头带着笑意，背景音有些嘈杂，“在片场，有些吵”  
　　“你、你认真的？”  
　　“嗯，认真的”白敬亭低沉的笑声传过来，“我昨天没骗你，你治好我了，我只对你有感觉”  
　　魏大勋向来不是个矫情的人，没那些情啊爱啊的矫情想法，更何况性本来就是很重要的一部分，只对他有性欲这句话就足够了。  
　　魏大勋扬了扬嘴角，有些开心地回答：“我答应你”  
　　  
　　“所以男朋友，几点回家喂饱我啊？”魏大勋站在落地窗边意犹未尽地舔唇，嗓音低沉魅惑，极尽勾引，“我还有好多小玩意儿呢……”


End file.
